Não se vê por espelhos
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: Após a morte do padrinho, Harry precisa aprender a lidar com o sentimento de culpa, nem que para isso precise da ajuda do temido mestre de poções. Será que as pessoas são realmente como as vemos? Sem Slash e sem shipper.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo - Não se vê por espelhos**

_"Mas vemos nunca por espelhos, mas por signos; e a verdade, ao invés de cara a cara, manifesta-se deixando rastros (ai, quão ilegíveis) no erro do mundo."_

Umberto Eco; _"O Nome da Rosa"_

* * *

O verão em Surrey começou entediante. Pelo menos para Harry Potter, que era obrigado, para variar, a passar as férias na casa dos Dursley. Dumbledore explicara-lhe pacientemente, no final do ano letivo anterior, sobre a importância de manter aquele laço circunstancial com a irmã de sua mãe, o que não melhorava nem um pouco o mau humor de Harry. Andando de um lado para o outro do quarto naquela tarde quente, volta e meia ele observava, pela janela, ora a Rua dos Alfeneiros vazia, ora sendo cruzada por alguns transeuntes. 

Sendo um bairro residencial da região metropolitana de Londres, Little Whinging não era realmente movimentado. Harry não se importava com isso. O que ele procurava mesmo, cada vez que seu olhar atravessava a vidraça, era encontrar alguém conhecido. A Ordem da Fênix deveria estar vigiando-o, _ainda_… Não esperava que o tirassem logo da casa dos tios. Só queria algum indício de que não o estavam vigiando apenas porque ele tinha uma maldita cicatriz, e sim porque _alguém se importava_. Buscava desesperadamente algo que comprovasse que não estava tão sozinho quanto se sentia.

Certas horas, só desejava que pudesse conversar com alguém, só dizer o que estava sentindo, ainda que, com certeza, não faria isso se tivesse a oportunidade. Quando reencontrasse Rony e Hermione, então esqueceria esses momentos de solidão, então ficaria feliz e não mais afundaria na própria tristeza.

Era o que ele deveria fazer, não é mesmo? Deixar toda a dor para trás, parar de preocupar as outras pessoas com essa encenação depressiva que não lhe levaria a lugar algum. Ele sabia que era mais do que isso, e tinha medo que o sentimento de perda sobrepujasse sua força de vontade; que chegasse um momento em que não pudesse convencer a si mesmo que era tudo uma mentira.

Tentava pensar o mínimo possível no que o mundo bruxo esperava que ele fizesse, no que a Ordem da Fênix esperava que ele fizesse. E, por mais que evitasse, a cada três dias, a carta que escrevia a Lupin o trazia novos pesadelos sobre a maldita Profecia que lhe fora revelada naquela manhã…

Então lembrava o que significaria se ele conseguisse alguma forma de sair daquela casa. Aquele lugar, tão cheio de vozes do que deveria ser os resquícios da família de Harry Potter, não passava de um lugar onde ele estava completamente isolado, como se seu quarto não pertencesse ao prédio em si, como se ele estivesse, de fato, sobrando na casa dos Dursley.

Claro que esse era um assunto que ele também evitava pensar. Por que remoer o fato de que só haveria uma alternativa viável e segura caso quisessem removê-lo de lá? Isso só trazia sua mente de volta a um assunto que ele temia a cada segundo, mas que parecia estar incrustado em seu ser. Só o lembraria que precisaria voltar ao Largo Grimmauld… e que, para ele, esse lugar estaria mais vazio do que nunca.

Frustrado com a própria atitude, sentou no chão, encostando-se na beirada da cama. Enterrou os dedos nos cabelos, baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, esperando inutilmente que tudo terminasse logo, que ao menos essa confusão de sentimentos dentro de si fosse embora, nem que fosse para deixar um grande espaço em branco que talvez nunca pudesse ser preenchido.

* * *


	2. Você não está sozinho

**Capítulo Um - Você não está sozinho**

_"There comes a time when you swim or sink  
So I jumped in the drink  
Cuz I couldn't make myself clear"_

- Aimée Mann, _"Invisible Ink"_

* * *

Harry não precisou esperar muito para que Dumbledore dando permissão para a Ordem buscar ele na Rua dos Alfeneiros. Era quase final de julho quando Lupin escreveu avisando que a Ordem estaria pronta para buscá-lo em dois dias, sem dizer, entretanto, para onde o levariam.

Ele não queria colocar as coisas no malão, não queria sair da casa dos tios, não se fosse para ir ao Largo Grimmauld e talvez nem para qualquer outro lugar, para dizer a verdade. Será que era tão difícil para Dumbledore perceber isso depois de tudo que acontecera? Lupin sabia, por isso nem ousara mencionar que ele estaria voltando para a casa de... do padrinho, mas por que então Lupin não dissera nada a Dumbledore?

Restava esperar e, quando viessem buscá-lo, dizer que preferia ficar na casa dos tios a reviver as lembranças do verão anterior.

A quarta-feira chegou cedo demais na opinião de Harry. Não que tivesse mantido-se tão ocupado a ponto de não notar a passagem do tempo, até porque ele não fizera quase nada nos últimos dois dias – assim como as férias inteiras. Os Dursley, pela primeira vez desde que ele entrara em Hogwarts, o permitiram livre acesso aos materiais de magia, o que não fez muita diferença, já que Harry os ignorou quase que por completo, sem vontade de fazer as tarefas e muito menos de voltar para a escola.

Três leves batidas na porta do quarto indicavam que os membros da Ordem haviam chegado. Sem se levantar da cama, onde deitara no início da manhã – e permanecera desde então –, Harry deu permissão para que entrassem.

Ao abrir a porta, Lupin encontrou o quarto todo desarrumado; o malão estava em um dos cantos, com metade das coisas para fora, espalhadas no chão, assim como as vestes de Hogwarts que Harry usava; alguns pergaminhos e penas largados em cima da pequena escrivaninha e da cadeira; a gaiola de Edwiges vazia, próxima à janela.

Harry estava deitado de bruços, algumas cobertas caídas no chão aos pés da cama. Nem levantara o rosto para ver quem entrara. Com a expressão séria, Lupin sentou a seu lado na beirada do colchão. Sabia que Harry não estava dormindo, ouvira sua voz há apenas alguns minutos. Pensava em alguma coisa pra dizer, buscava alguma fala apropriada, e sabia que dificilmente ajudaria em alguma coisa qualquer frase que pudesse ser dita.

- Harry?

Ele respirou longamente, e não fez nenhum outro movimento além deste ao responder:

- O que vocês querem, Lupin? - antes que o ex-professor pudesse repetir o que dissera na carta, complementou: - Eu não quero voltar para o Largo Grimmauld.

- Eu sei...

- Por que não podem me deixar aqui? - Harry perguntou com a voz ressentida, desejando pela primeira vez, que ninguém tivesse vindo.

- Não vamos para o Largo Grimmauld... vamos para a Toca.

Depois de dois longos minutos, Harry finalmente concordou. Levantou-se e sentou encostado na parede, seus profundos olhos verdes mirando Lupin, que não saíra do lugar.

- Eu não sei como... - a voz de Harry começou hesitante, mas depois de um momento, ele continuou, desta vez com mais segurança: - A Toca não é segura...

- Dumbledore já arrumou tudo, não se preocupe.

Sem querer revelar o que pensava realmente, Harry conformou-se, acenou com a cabeça e preparou-se para levantar, desviando os olhos do ex-professor, que o observava atentamente.

- Quer que eu arrume as coisas? - Lupin disse, referindo-se à bagunça do quarto.

Harry não respondeu, aproximou-se da escrivaninha e pegou um pergaminho onde escrevera alguns dias antes. Com um movimento da varinha, Lupin colocou todas as coisas de volta ao malão e viu Harry aproximar-se em silêncio. O garoto colocou o pergaminho em sua mão e pediu com a voz baixa:

- Pode entregar para Dumbledore por mim?

O mundo não estava tão cinza quanto aquele que Harry Potter acostumara-se a ver no escuro quarto que ocupava na casa dos Dursley. A falta de luminosidade daquele ambiente – provocada pelo fato de que a janela e a porta eram mantidas fechadas quase o dia inteiro – opunha-se aos tons coloridos do mundo exterior, onde os raios de sol realçavam cada nuance, tornando-a muito mais viva do que se estivesse imersa na palidez da luz da lua.

É... o mundo estava colorido, como o que Harry conhecera antes de fechar-se no quarto e em si mesmo. Isso não era importante agora, não seria uma impressionante ilusão óptica que o faria acreditar que o mundo continuava normal.

Talvez até continuasse, para os outros... para Harry, dificilmente as coisas seriam como antes. Por mais que o mundo mantivesse seus contrastes, há muito já perdera o ritmo. Cada ação ao seu redor acontecia lentamente, como se esperando uma reação contrária de Harry. Cada ato que ele praticava era seguido de um silêncio que dominava apenas sua mente, como se as outras pessoas permanecessem ignorantes às suas atitudes.

Desde que chegara à Toca, algumas horas atrás, Harry encontrara os Weasley sorrindo, talvez por sua presença. Vira Hermione chegar um pouco depois, pela lareira, e pular em seu pescoço para matar a saudade. Sentira um sorriso mínimo formar-se em seus lábios diante das demonstrações de afeição dos outros para com ele.

Mas em sua mente... ele não estava sorrindo. O silêncio com que atravessava os dias e as horas permanecia, e a impressão que Harry tinha era de que aquele não se detinha nem diante dos pensamentos.

Era o começo da noite e o jantar já passara. A Sra. Weasley parecia muito satisfeita por finalmente ter convencido Harry a comer um pouco – algo que ela insistira que ele fizesse desde o momento em que o garoto pusera os pés n'A Toca. Agora, sentada à mesa, junto com os gêmeos e o marido, prestava atenção à explicação que o Sr. Weasley dava sobre um jogo de cartas trouxa que descobrira.

Rony e Hermione estavam na sala, jogando xadrez de bruxo, próximos à parede. A impressão que tinham, a princípio, era de que Harry os observara deitado sobre o sofá. Na verdade, isso fora o que ele tentara fazer no começo do jogo. Aos poucos, porém, o silêncio que havia dentro dele começara a alastrar-se, enchendo de monotonia qualquer coisa que pudesse atrair sua atenção.

A vontade que ele sentira de conversar com os amigos nos dias anteriores foi algo que também lhe pareceu tedioso e sem sentido naquele momento. O que eles poderiam fazer? Consolá-lo? Não, Harry não queria atrair mais olhares de comiseração do que aqueles que já recebia de estranhos. Poderiam seus amigos trazer Sirius de volta? Apagar a maldita Profecia? Certamente não. Não havia nada...

E eles estavam felizes... estavam rindo, mesmo que fosse por causa de um tolo jogo de xadrez. Se ele falasse... _preocupação_ era a única palavra que vinha à sua mente. Para quê? Não precisavam se preocupar, não era culpa deles e não os envolvia.

Talvez fosse mesmo um pensamento muito egocêntrico achar que a guerra não os envolvia. Boa parte dos Weasley arriscava-se na Ordem e o simples fato de Hermione ter nascido trouxa a tornava um alvo muito interessante.

_Mas eles não sofreram com a guerra..._ e aí estava, de novo, aquela voz irritante, a parte de sua mente que estava dominando ultimamente, que estava afastando-no cada vez mais dos amigos.

_Eles não vêem as pessoas sendo mortas e torturadas._ Harry suspirou. Rony e Hermione realmente não viam... não tinha sentido contar a eles... não queria confessar que fora testemunhas de tantas coisas... horrendas... das quais tinha vergonha de ter presenciado... perpetrado...

_E eles nunca estiveram sozinhos._

Continuava naquela mesma sala, Rony e Hermione estavam jogando xadrez e ele ainda estava triste. Não tinha motivos para não estar, nem mesmo o fato de ter sido trazido para a casa do amigo ajudava em alguma coisa agora.

Hermione foi a primeira a notar a lágrima solitária que ele tentara esconder. Harry puxou o cobertor mais para perto do rosto, seu olhar perdido na parede do outro lado da sala. Por mais que fosse uma noite quente de verão, Harry sentia frio, provavelmente por ter passado tanto tempo longe do sol.

A amiga trocou um olhar significativo com Rony antes de se levantar. A visão nublada de Harry não viu os dois vultos que se aproximaram. Hermione ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e tocou gentilmente em seu cabelo. Rony sentou-se em um espaço mínimo que havia no sofá e pegou a mão trêmula do amigo.

Rony e Hermione estavam ali... _por ele_. Sabia que eles haviam notado o quão isolado se sentia, e que tentavam acabar com o sentimento de ausência que o invadia. Finalmente, ele permitiu que sua atenção voltasse aos amigos e focalizou os olhos castanhos de Hermione. Ela sorria, e seus olhos brilhavam como se estivessem úmidos, como os dele. Sentiu algo apertar sua mão, como se lhe desse coragem.

- Quer conversar? – um dos dois amigos perguntou, Harry não se preocupou em descobrir qual, fechou os olhos com força, procurando impedir que novas lágrimas surgissem, e negou com a cabeça.

- Se você quiser estamos aqui, 'tá bem? Você não está sozinho...

Foi uma doce ilusão, esse sonho em que ele mergulhara... mais um desejo entre tantos que nunca se realizariam... Harry acordou e, sem que os amigos notassem, saiu da sala e fechou-se no quarto de Rony.

"Você não está sozinho..." essa frase repetira-se em sua mente durante a noite inteira; conseguira dormir somente pela manhã, quando o sol já nascera sobre as colinas de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Remo Lupin viera à Toca naquele sábado, dissera que precisava discutir alguns assuntos da Ordem com o Sr. Weasley, mas quase todos sabiam que ele viera, por ordem de Dumbledore, ver como Harry estava – o garoto era um dos únicos que ignoravam essa informação.

A Sra. Weasley insistiu que ele ficasse para o almoço e Lupin, ainda sem ter cumprido seu objetivo, aceitara. Harry só decidiu sair do quarto após Hermione ter praticamente exigido que ele comesse alguma coisa.

Entrou na cozinha e disse "bom dia" em um tom não mais alto que um sussurro. Molly, que foi a primeira a notá-lo, sorriu e o convidou a sentar-se à mesa, onde todos já estavam, prontos para começar a refeição. Serviu-se com bem pouca comida, e não comeu nem a metade do que estava no prato; passou boa parte do tempo de cabeça baixa, empurrando, com o garfo, o arroz de um lado para o outro do prato, ouvindo as conversas ao seu redor sem prestar atenção em nenhuma em particular.

Um pouco mais tarde, quando sentiu que o olhar de Lupin estava concentrado nele, Harry finalmente levantou o rosto. O amigo parara de comer e ocupava-se em observá-lo atentamente. Constrangido, Harry voltou sua atenção para a comida e fingiu que estava realmente comendo alguma coisa.

Bebeu um pouco de suco de abóbora e notou que Lupin voltara a distrair-se. Respirou fundo. Manter toda essa encenação estava sendo mais difícil que esperara. Por que não o deixaram quieto no quarto, onde não atrapalhava ninguém? Ele não queria ter descido, não queria ter comido... seu estômago se acostumara tão bem com a fome que agora doía ao receber um pouco de comida.

Sem pedir licença, ele quase pulou fora da cadeira e saiu da cozinha, correndo imediatamente para o banheiro; não conseguira esperar mais. Caiu de joelhos ao lado do vaso, sem nem ao menos se importar em fechar a porta ao passar.

Não demorou mais de alguns segundos para que se encostasse exausto na parede, o suor que escorria de sua testa misturava-se às lágrimas que se formavam. Estava pálido e fraco; sem forças, ele simplesmente fechou os olhos ignorando o mundo a seu redor.

- Merlin... – murmurou para si mesmo, desistindo de levantar no estado em que estava.

A porta do banheiro rangeu ao ser aberta por completo. Harry então abriu os olhos para encontrar Remo Lupin parado, observando-o em silêncio.

- Desculpa... – balbuciou, fechando os olhos e reprimindo uma nova onda de náusea, sem perceber a expressão preocupada que se formou na face de Lupin quando este se ajoelhou à sua frente.

- O que está acontecendo? – Lupin perguntou gentilmente, sem forçar o garoto a abrir os olhos.

- Desculpa... eu só... não estava me sentindo bem.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso. Consegue se levantar?

Harry pensou em balançar a cabeça. Desistiu no instante seguinte, sentindo-se tonto, como se fosse cair, apesar de estar seguro pela parede e pelo próprio chão. Lupin colocou o braço em seu ombro, dando um pouco de segurança, e Harry entreabriu os olhos, somente para que Lupin pudesse ver o quão sem vida eles estavam.

- Me deixa aqui...

- Por que eu faria isso? Você está doente, eu não quero vê-lo piorar – respondeu Lupin, sendo gentil e sincero ao mesmo tempo.

- Então por que vocês me forçam a comer? – Harry respondeu, como se rogasse por uma explicação, mas sem exigir que Lupin lhe desse uma.

- Estamos preocupados com você, Harry. _Eu _estou preocupado com você. Molly me disse que você não está comendo, e pelo jeito você não está dormindo também... estou vendo que você está ficando fraco assim, Harry.

- Ah é... e eu preciso estar bem para matar Voldemort, não é mesmo?

- Não, eu me preocupo porque não quero vê-lo doente.

Harry suspirou com descrença. Por que Lupin estava mentindo para ele?

- Quem se importa se estou doente? – Harry murmurou, sem levantar os olhos. – Bem, talvez Rita Skeeter se importe, daria uma boa manchete para o Profeta Diário.

- _Eu_ me importo, Harry, não percebe? Eu não me sinto bem vendo que as pessoas que eu gosto não estão bem.

- Lupin, eu sei que você gosta de mim porque eu sou parecido com meu pai, mas... você não precisa fingir que se importa comigo.

- É isso que você pensa? Que Sirius e eu só gostamos porque você se parece com Tiago? – Lupin parou um segundo para respirar, arrependendo-se de ter mencionado Sirius. – Não é só por isso, Harry. Eu o amo não porque você é filho do Tiago, mas porque você é Harry. É como um filho que eu não tive...

- Eu gosto de você também, Remo – ele respondeu depois de pensar por algum tempo, buscando uma resposta apropriada. - Não como... um pai, mas...

- Eu entendo... Então, porque não saímos daqui e vamos para a sala conversar? – Lupin perguntou, sem demonstrar tanta preocupação quanto antes e procurando sorrir um pouco.

Harry aceitou a mão que o amigo estendia e levantou-se, mas não aceitou o convite para ir à sala. Quando saíram do banheiro, ainda de cabeça baixa, ele murmurou:

- Eu preciso ficar sozinho – e saiu rapidamente, subindo as escadas sem olhar para trás.

* * *

A/N: Atualizei, espero que gostem. PLEASE, continuem comentando! Segunda-feira atualizo de novo. Abraços, Ainsley 


End file.
